Godzilla
Godzilla is the main character in Monster Island Series. Personality Godzilla, being the leader of the Monster Island Buddies, is a very responsible, smart, and good spirited monster. He mostly hates any members of the Monsters of Evil, and is best friends with Rodan, Jet Jaguar, MechaGodzilla, Mothra, Anguirus Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus and King Caesar. However, he does get angry at times, and he is sometimes overprotective over his children. History Early Life Godzilla was born on November 3rd, 1954. His mother died of the nuclear meltdown, as she absorbed to much nuclear radiation when the bomb that mutated her and Gojira, leaving him with only his father to care for him for most of his childhood. His father was also killed by a weapon known to the monsters as the Oxygen Destroyer when Godzilla was still a child, leaving Godzilla with nobody to care for him. Because of this, Godzilla dislikes watching the first Godzilla movie, and hates being reminded of his childhood. Godzilla's best friend's growing up were Rodan (who was his best friend since very early childhood), Jet Jaguar (who was originally built by Keizer Ghidorah to kill Godzilla, but Godzilla reprogrammed him and they became friends), Mothra (who is currently dating Godzilla), Anguirus (who was good friends with Godzilla in college before he started acting more like a dog), Gorosaurus (who was captured for five years by Keizer Ghidorah until Godzilla freed him in Season 1) and King Caesar. Season 1 During Season 1, Godzilla continued hanging out with his best friends, started a relationship with Mothra, and had recently become friends with MechaGodzilla. When the newly formed group, the Monsters of Evil, had attacked the Monster Island Buddies and captured Minilla, Godzilla set out on a journey to find him. Before starting his journey to find Minilla, however, he traveled to the island Zilla had run away to, resulting in him encountering M.U.T.O. (an enemy of his who grew a grudge against Godzilla for getting all of the money Godzilla (2014) had made, and accidently killing his wife). After a short fight with M.U.T.O., Godzilla convinced Zilla to return to Monster Island, and M.U.T.O. joined the Monsters of Evil. After returning to Monster Island from his journey to find Zilla, however, Godzilla finds that all of his friends had been captured by the Monsters of Evil. Zilla, who had escaped from the Monsters of Evil base, then tells Godzilla about what happened. They two then get ambushed by MechaGodzilla, who had been reprogrammed by the Monsters of Evil to find anyone who might have escaped. After a short battle, Godzilla is able to reprogram him back to his good self. MechaGodzilla is then able to show Godzilla and Zilla how to get to the Monsters of Evil base. After a long journey (and getting ambushed by M.U.T.O., resulting in Zilla getting captured again), Godzilla and MechaGodzilla are able to free their friends, Gorosaurus (who had been captured by Keizer for 5 years), Minilla, and Zilla. After Godzilla and MechaGodzilla rescued their friends, the Monsters of Evil formed a new plan, involving them attacking the Monster Island Buddies. Godzilla first hears about this when he gets ambushed by King Ghidorah. With Gorosaurus's help, Godzilla is able to defeat King Ghidorah. He then forces Ghidorah to tell them his new plan, which he tells the rest of the Monster Island Buddies about. After preparing for the battle for weeks, Godzilla participates in the battle between the Monster Island Buddies and the Monsters of Evil. During the battle, Godzilla uses his atomic breath for the first time in years, and the Monsters of Evil end up in jail. Family Godzilla's mother and father (Gojira) were both killed while Godzilla was very young (his father was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, while his mothers killer is unknown). Godzilla currently has two children, who are Minilla, who he had with Jirass, and Zilla, the result of Jirass divorcing Godzilla and having a child with the first Zilla. Godzilla also has two siblings, who are SpaceGodzilla, who is currently a member of the Monsters of Evil, and Biollante. Relationships Relationship with Jirass After graduating college, Godzilla got married to Jirass, who he knew in high school and started dating in college. About a year later, Godzilla and Jirass had a child. Shortly after Minilla, the name they gave to their child, was born, Jirass divorced Godzilla, thinking that Minilla could never become the king of the monsters. Relationship with Mothra Starting in Season 1, Godzilla started dating Mothra. Godzilla and Mothra are still dating, but, due to how busy Godzilla is, they don't go on dates that often. Trivia *Godzilla is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1993 figure. *Godzilla's favorite movie is Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II. *Godzilla's favorite video game to play is Godzilla: The Game. *Godzilla dislikes watching Godzilla (1954), as it reminds him of what happened to his father. *Godzilla likes to eat and drink food and drinks that are radioactive, and hates eating or drinking anything without. *Godzilla's best friend is Rodan, who was his best friend since very early childhood (even before his father died). Category:Characters Category:Monster Island Buddies Category:Male Characters Category:Gojiras